Unas gotas de elixir maldito
by SuunFreckles
Summary: "Seguro que me conocían, pero en mi mirada hay un brillo desquiciado y ninguno de ustedes lo había descubierto antes, ¿o sí?". Lo cierto es que tampoco puedes volver si, en realidad, nunca te has ido. Irreal drabble, irracional y un poco tóxico.


¡Hello!

He vuelto... pero, esta vez, con algo un poquitín más... ¿ilógico?

Sí, me inspiré en el colegio y no pude hacer más que coger el bolígrafo y dar rienda suelta a mis deseos.

Es algo desquiciado, así que hago una advertencia:

_Posee un mínimo de lenguaje "fuerte"_

_Hace alusión a imágenes violentas_

_Es algo (bastante) absurdo y extraño._

Considerando que son las doce y media de la noche, no tengo demasiada conciencia sobre qué escribí.

Mañana, cuando lo lea lúcida, probablemente desee que me trague la tierra.

Pero, por ahora, que lo disfruten.

Saludos, una cereza azul y un abrazo de Remus,

**_Suun._**

**Disclaimer:** Lo único de lo que soy dueña es de mi locura. J.K. me asesinaría si leyera lo que le he hecho a la pobre de Hermione. Te quiero, Herms, perdóname.

* * *

><p>El fuego se lleva todo. Borra, incendia, mata. Necesito fuego, necesito incendios, necesito muerte.<p>

_No se juega con eso. ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a siquiera mencionarlo? Oh, no, claro que no, no entiendes que está sucediendo. Tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo. Pero, sí, efectivamente, crees que puedes jugar con cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo, retociéndolas a placer._

No me digan que soy demasiado sensible, demasiado débil, demasiado frágil. No me conocen una mierda. ¿Quién creen que soy, imbéciles? Estrujaron mis manos, quisieron exprimir hasta mi última gota de sudor. No me conocen, pero aún así reclaman el derecho de intentar apaciguarme cuando me siento así. ¡¿Y ustedes, inútiles, quiénes son? Amigos... si la definición responde a: "aquellos que te abandonan cuando requieres un mínimo de cariño", entonces les regalo el título. Se lo han ganado a pulso. No soy sensible, no soy débil, no soy frágil. Y, tú, el idiota de la túnica con la insignia de Slytherin... ¿Por qué te alejas, caminando como si todo el puto mundo te perteneciera? ¿A qué le temes? No, aún no le temes a nada... Oh, pero, si me conocieras, no podrías hacer más que estar asustado.

¿Quién soy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? No sé cuánto importa ahora, lo único que siento es la sangre galopando furiosamente en mis sienes. ¿Perder el control? ¿Yo? Ya lo veremos. Honestamente, lo que quiero es ver cómo se retuerce en el suelo, gritando por piedad. Cómo las lágrimas arden en su rostro y dejan rastros incandescentes, hirvientes, imborrables. Cómo araña las piedras negras con las uñas, cómo se desgarran sus últimos dejes de templanza. Porque es un estúpido y merece cada pinchazo en su garganta, uno por alarido que no puede contener.

Mi corazón late desbocado, la excitación se cuela en mi respiración y la convierte en jadeos insoportables. Oh, claro que sí, _me conocían_. Seguro. Por eso me miran con los ojos desorbitados, como si fuese la peor aberración sobre esta tierra. Por eso lanzan gemidos incrédulos y no dan crédito de lo que ven. Sí, claro, me conocían. No entienden esto que tienen en frente.

Aún quiero verlos en el suelo. Porque un Cruciatus no me cuesta en este momento y porque ni siquiera imaginan lo que se siente. Mil agujas clavándose en la piel, insertándose en la carne y rasgándola sin acabar jamás. Oh, no estoy hablando sólo de la maldición, insulsos. Salvaje. Seguro que me conocían, pero en mi mirada hay un brillo desquiciado y ninguno de ustedes lo había descubierto antes, ¿o sí? La mordaza en la boza, bien apretada, las encías sangrantes y los dientes manchados del mismo tinte. Un simple susurro les erizaría la piel, ¿eh? Y sí, está en el suelo, apretando los ojos con fuerza y con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Y sí, miro emocionada, eufórica, histérica. Y sí, se arranca los cabellos con las manos y se muerde los labios hasta partírselos.

Siento deseos de saltarle encima y arrancarle ambos ojos, dejar sólo sus cuencas vacías, desorientadas, inservibles. Su cabeza destrozándose contra el muro más cercano. Basta de sutilezas. La vena abultada en el cuello y sólo veo sangre. Oh, y no digan que esto no es cierto. Es real. Total y absolutamente real.

—¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermione? —siente un brazo sacudiéndole el hombro, con ruda violencia. Mas le cuesta despertar. No puedes despertar si jamás has estado dormida—¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Es Ginny!

Y entonces, _vuelve_. Y la ve. Ve a su amiga. La ve en el suelo, llorando. Y ve su mano, su propia mano y su varita. Extendida. Apuntándole. Curioso. No oye los murmullos a su alrededor, no percibe que todos, _todos_ están mirándole. A ella. No sabe qué hizo, o que no hizo, pero sabe que no ha sido nada bueno. _¿Bueno? _Tantas cosas tenía para decir, que no puedo hacer más que _decirlas_. ¿O fueron otros los métodos que usó? No lo recuerda, es como si una densa nube de humo gris se extendiera entre ella y su memoria. Tiene la certeza de que aquella joven pelirroja que yace, adolorida, en las piedras, no era ni debía ser su víctima. Aunque no sabe cuánto importa ya. De todas formas, necesitaba fuego.

Lo cierto es que tampoco puedes volver si, en realidad, nunca te has ido.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña aclaración: suele comerse los signos de expresión finales, así que si ven que una pregunta no queda cerrada o algo por el estilo, sepan que si lo está... en el original. Sólo eso. Las aprecio, a todas las lectoras.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
